Dark Shinobi Bath Games
by jojoDO
Summary: Ryobi and Mirai have to take a bath with Murasaki, who they feel prejudiced towards because of her... assets. But, they soon learn how to make the most of the situation when they have no sponges to wash themselves with...


**Heyo. I'm still at it lol. You know me, a dirty thought gets in my head and I put it in words. I'm just a completely shameless... dirty... smut... guy. But, hopefully I fulfill all your unspoken fantasies : )**

 **Oh, and this fic is dedicated to YuriChan220, a huge Murasaki lover. Enjoy!**

It was bath time for three dark ninjas. Their schedules had gotten a little mixed up; Ryobi and Mirai usually liked to bathe together in private, since they had the smallest chests and didn't want to be intimidated by all the other busty girls out there.

Unfortunately... they tried to take a bath at the same time as Murasaki, who absolutely wanted to be ALONE when taking a bath, just like with everything else in her solitary life. The end result was three dark ninja in the same bathtub, all three pretty annoyed with how things turned out today.

"Man, I can't believe we have to take a bath with Miss Mountain Udders over here!" Ryobi groaned as she applied a handful of suds to her less-than-moderate bosom and scrubbed them in a circular motion.

"Yeah, it's cramped in the bathtub just from those freakishly ginormous boobies!" Mirai seconded as she splashed water on her own chest, causing the soap to drizzle away until her dime-sized pink nipples were exposed on her non-existent chest.

"I-I-I'm... s-sorry..." a meek voice called out.

Sitting with her back to the tub was Murasaki, her purple hair drenched, and her planet-sized boobs floating in the water like a pair of buoys. Her massive cleavage was full of thick, white suds. Her plump pink nipples were half-exposed, due to the hugeness of her breasts unable to be hidden by the water.

"Dammit, this is my private bath time so I don't have to look at those!" Ryobi growled, a vein throbbing in her head."

"W-well... you guys shouldn't have invaded the bathroom. I-I was alone in here!" Murasaki meekly argued. She embarrassingly tried to force her breasts underwater, but they would only float back up and expose her valley of cleavage once again.

"Well, let's just get done already so I can get away from those monsters." Mirai added. She grabbed the bottle of soap and started to put some in her hands. Suddenly, she called out,

"Hey, I could really use a washcloth or a sponge so I can wash my face. Do you have one, Ryobi-san?"

Ryobi shrugged. "Nah, I got nothing over here. Hmph! Maybe we should just use Murasaki's big-ass sponges! She's got enough to go around!"

Murasaki blushed deep red as she covered her breasts. "Y-you better stop teasing me! I mean it..."

Ryobi giggled mischievously as she grabbed Murasaki's breasts and started groping them. "Or whaaaat? Are you gonna beat us to death with your giant flesh pillows? Oooh, they're soft! I bet you could wash your face good with these, Mirai-chan~"

Mirai giggled as she joined in, grabbing Murasaki's left breast with both hands and kneading it. "Wow, you're right? Cmon, Murasaki-san, let me borrow your big ol bath sponges~"

Murasaki's face was completely red. "Y-you guys are mean...!"

Suddenly, Mirai did exactly what she was thinking; without warning, she shoved her face against Murasaki's breast and started moving back and forth against it.

"Mmmph...mmph mmmph~" her muffled moans came out as she scrubbed her face with the warm, soft, wet, soapy orb. Her nose and lips were grazing Murasaki's nipple, making the purple-haired girl slightly moan.

Ryobi decided to join in as well; grabbing Murasaki's right boob and lifting it out of the water completely, she grabbed the bottle of soap and started smearing white suds all over it. Then, she pressed her cheek against it and started rubbing it around on her face in a circular motion. The big, wet, fleshy sponge smeared soap all over her face, cleaning it just as well as any conventional bath tool.

To finish off their faces, Mirai and Ryobi plunged facefirst into her cleavage and started motorboating her breasts. Murasaki moaned out as they facially ravaged her bosom, going on for seconds and seconds until finally they ran out of breath and had to pull away.

"Ahhhh! That felt good, actually~" Ryobi cooed as she splashed water on her face to wash off.

"Mmm yeah, I could bathe like this forever~" Mirai giggled as she did the tried to catch her breath, thinking it was over. But when they turned and looked at her with a grin... she knew it was just beginning.

"Hey Murasaki-chan... let us borrow your sponges for a little while longer~" they pleaded in unison.

"I have a few spots I missed, like... here~"

Ryobi grabbed the right breast and started smearing her arm from shoulder to fingers, going back and forth at a slow pace. The slippery soap made it hard to stay on course, but Murasaki's abundance of boob fat compensated for that.

"Mmm... that is good~" Ryobi moaned out as she covered her arm in a trail of soap. Murasaki's breast slid all the way up the inside of her arm, until it reached her palm which grazed across her nipples.

Mirai followed suit; she placed one arm over the top of Murasaki's left boob and then one arm across it, then began rubbing her arms back and forth against it in opposite directions.

"Ahhhh... ahhh... ahhhh..." Murasaki cried out from the stimulation of her breasts being rubbed so prominently. Her nipples were burning with warmth, as their arms had glided across them so many times.

After their arms were clean, Ryobi and Mirai took it up a notch. Ryobi grabbed the soap bottle and sent a clear stream of goop drizzling all over those mountains. When a fresh coat was applied, Mirai and Ryobi put their hands in and started scrubbing her boobs furiously until they were white and fluffy with soap once again.

"Now then... let's get everything else~" Ryobi cooed.

"Yes~" Mirai agreed.

Suddenly, the two of them stood up in the water and turned around, exposing their backs and their dripping backsides. They backed up against Murasaki until they could feel her wet balloons squished against them. Holding hands, Mirai and Ryobi started going up and down against her, squat-thrusting repeatedly so her breasts would scrub their backs thoroughly. They would slide all the way down the length of their back, until the soapy breasts glided across their butts, then they would use their knees to go back down so her breasts would once again rub their butt and back with another coat of suds.

"This feels amazing, doesn't it Mirai-chan~?" Ryobi moaned out.

"Yeah, I want to wash myself with Murasaki's boobies forever~" Mirai giggled.

Murasaki was well beyond arguing at this point. She was paralyzed from the pure pleasure of their wet, naked bodies rubbing against her breasts. The stimulation was incredible, impossible to contain. If they kept going like this...

After their backsides were clean, they decided to get their feet next.

"Murasaki-chan... wash our feetsies for us~" they begged in a cutesy voice.

Murasaki blushed deep red. "O-okay... I guess..."

Mirai and Ryobi lowered themselves in the tub until their butts touched the bottom. Keeping their heads above water, they presented their feet to Murasaki and pressed them against her boobs. Murasaki grabbed them and started rubbing them against her breasts up and down, going from the heel all the way up to their toes. The backs of their feet were very sensitive, and felt amazing going up and down against her. Their toes danced across her nipples, stimulating Murasaki and making the two girls moan with joy.

"Mmmm... ahhh... her nipples are tickling me! Hee hee hee~" Mirai giggled.

Eventually Murasaki let go of their feet and just let the girls have their way. They let their feet go wild, rubbing and smearing in all directions against the massive real estate of Murasaki's soapy boobs. They let their big toe rest on her nipples, and started rubbing it in sharp circles.

"Ahhhhhh...!" Murasaki squeaked out.

They moved them left and right like windshield wipers, causing every gap between their ten toes to glide directly across her nubs. Murasaki was close to cumming... it felt SO amazing.

"Murasaki-chan... please sit on the edge of the tub for us?" Ryobi pleaded with a cute voice.

Murasaki had no protests. She wanted to feel even better; maybe if she keeps doing what they ask, she'll have a happy ending at the end of this.

The purple haired girl stood up in the water, her naked body dripping wet, as she propped herself up on the edge of the tub and applied more soap to her breasts. Ryobi approached and sat down on her right knee, scooting up against her until their blushing, breathing faces were in extreme close brunette's face was passionate as she pressed her chest against Murasaki's right breast and began erotically sliding around in a circular motion. Her tiny chest was covered in soap in an instant from rubbing around on the purplenette's abundant breast.

"Ahhh... haah... haaah..." their passionate pants were exchanged. Ryobi began to burn with arousal from the stimulation on her own breasts, as her nipples grinded against Murasaki's. She threw her arms around her neck to keep her steady as she grinded up and down against her, soaping up her entire front torso.

"That looks like fun~" Mirai cooed as she approached Murasaki and sat down on her left knee.

The petite girl wrapped her legs around Murasaki, practically hugging her breast as she began grinding up and down as well. Her body was so tiny that Murasaki's ginormous "bath sponge" managed to soap her up instantly.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhh~" the three of them moaned in unison as the two naked, petite girls grinded their slippery chests all over Murasaki's bosom, exchanging moans and swapping soap as their nipples touched and hot, sexy breaths traded.

"Haaah... haaaaah! M-Mirai-chan... Ryobi-chan... I can't hold it...!" Murasaki cried out with ecstasy. Her pussy began to convulse right there in front of them as she started cumming with extreme force. This prompted the two girls to quicken their pace, grinding their tits against Murasaki's to make the girl's orgasmic heartbeat throb.

"AHHH! AHHH! AHHHHHHH!" Murasaki cried out everytime her pussy clenched and reopened. Her entire body shook; if the two girls weren't hugging her and holding her in place, she would have fallen off the edge.

"Oooooooh, Murasaki-chan likes having her boobies rubbed so much~" Ryobi giggled.

"It feels good to me too..." Mirai blushed."Cmon, Mirai-chan. Let's finish... **washing up~** " Ryobi said with a wink.

Mirai winked as well. "Yes... I have one little place left to wash~"

The petite girls utilized true flexibility; draping a leg over Murasaki's shoulders, they positioned themselves against her breasts and began thrusting. Her soapy mounds smeared between their legs, covering the insides of their thighs and tantalizing their twats. The electrifying sensation tingled their pussies, especially her nipples rubbing against their clits.

"Ahhh yes... mmm... Murasaki's soapy boobies are rubbing me so good!" Ryobi moaned.

The two of them were straight up humping her boobs, thrusting against them nonstop with the slippery soap causing a lack of friction. It look a little more effort this way, but it still felt incredible.

"Ahhh! Ohhh yes! So good! YES!" Mirai moaned out.

Before now, the two of them may have felt prejudice toward big breasts... but now they realize the true pleasure Murasaki's giant gazongas can provide to their tiny bodies. The two girls didn't stop humping until they had an explosive orgasm, crying out together as their pussies throbbed in unison. Murasaki came as well, from the pure sensation of their pussies rubbing her so furiously.

From that moment on, a new schedule was established; when the bathtub was vacant, three dark ninjas would always be there to call dibs. Never would a washcloth or bath sponge be brought into the bathroom. There would only be two things needed; two very BIG things. And... lots of soap.

 **THE END**


End file.
